Friends, Secrets, Half Truths and Love
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Viola is prentending to be Sebastian at Illyria but one of the team members finds out she's not. Will the team member keep quiet? Will Viola get the boy she has slowly been falling for? Will she get her dream or will she choose a different path?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I know that this plot has probably been done in one way or another but my 9 year old daughter thought it would be funny to write and who am I to go against what she wants? LOL... *looks at Katie* Yes yes I know I always write what she wants because more of the time she dares me! However if this plot has been done please remember that this is my take on it! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man... *smirks* I think my 9 year old owns me...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola rolled over and sighed as she shut the alarm clock off that she had set to wake her up at three thirty in the morning so that she could finally shower. It had been four days now that she had been sharing the dorm room with Duke. She still couldn't believe that she had been able to pull off being Sebastian. She couldn't believe that nobody has guessed that "Sebastian" was actually a girl.

She jumped out of the bed and quickly gathered her shower stuff and let herself out of the dorm room quietly and then ran to the showers. As soon as she turned the shower on she quickly undressed and stepped under the spray. She was so happy about finally being able to shower that she didn't pay attention to if she was alone in the showers or not.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Toby had went down to the bathrooms because he had woken up feeling sick and as he was walking out he heard the shower going in the shower rooms. He frowned and decided to go and make sure whoever was in the shower room was alright so without even thinking about it he walked in. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw a girl using the shower. When she turned around his mouth dropped open even further when he saw that it was the girl from the kissing booth at the carnival.

He stood rooted to his spot as he realized what must be going on as he looked around and saw the wig and the boy clothes. He chuckled silently as he remembered that the girl that was at the kissing booth was none other than Sebastian's sister Viola. He shook his head and turned and walked out of the shower room but came to a stop outside of it so that when Viola was finished he could talk to her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola finished showering and sighed as she put her boy clothes back on and then put the wig and sideburns back on. She hated having to dress as her brother but she didn't see any other way so she sucked it up and did it because she really wanted to play soccer. After checking the mirror once more to make sure that everything was as it should be she sighed and made her way out of the shower room.

She stopped short when she saw Toby standing outside the shower room and cleared her throat so she could do her Sebastian voice. "What are you doing out her man?"

Toby chuckled quietly and shook his head. "You don't have to pretend with me Viola. I know that you're not Sebastian."

Viola gasped and looked at Toby in shock and decided to use her regular voice. "How did you find out? I thought I've been doing a pretty good job on keeping it from all of you."

Toby chuckled again and said "Well I heard the shower on and went in to make sure that whoever was in there was alright because I thought maybe they were sick like I had been. Imagine my surprise when I walk in and find you naked and showering."

Viola couldn't stop the blush from coming on her face even as she sighed. "So I guess that mean that the game is up."

Toby looked at Viola curiously. "Why have you been pretending to be Sebastian? And where is Sebastian?"

Once again Viola sighed. "I'll go with the easy answer first. Sebastian is in London doing some kind of gig. He's a musician and has his own band. As for why I've been pretending to be him that is a little more complicated. You see the girls soccer team at Cornwall was canceled and the Coach wouldn't let the girls try out for the guys team. I asked Justin what he thought about it since he was the Captain and at the time he was my boyfriend and he said that he thought the Coach had said it all when the Coach had said no because girls were as fast, strong or as athletic as guys were. I then asked Justin how he could say that when he had just told me the day before that I was better than half the guys on the team and he said he didn't and we got into an argument so I broke up with him which I was planning on doing anyways but that just made me do it even quicker. So when Sebastian decided he was going to London instead of coming here right away like he was supposed to I decided to be him so that I could try out for the soccer team and show the Coach as well as the guys team at Cornwall that a girl could play as good as them if not better."

Toby's face went through a lot of changes. The main ones being shock and anger. He didn't understand how the Coach or even Viola's ex could be so discriminating. "I'm sorry that they wouldn't let you play for their team. Then again no I'm not. Because in all honesty their loss is our gain."

Viola smiled slightly and then shook her head. "No because now I'm going to have to quit. If you found me out it's only a matter of time before others do as well."

Toby smiled and shook his head. "Your secret is safe with me Viola. I always knew there was something different about you but I just couldn't place what it was. When I saw you at the kissing booth when Duke was going up on the stage I thought you looked familiar but figured it was because as I later found out that you were Sebastian's sister. Now I know why I didn't completely believe that. I do think though that you need to think on letting others know."

Viola smiled and nodded. "I'll think about it Toby. But I think we should get back to our dorms and get a little more sleep before school and practice. Thank you for saying that you'll keep my secret. It means a lot to me."

Toby just smiled and wrapped his arm around Viola's shoulder and walked her back to her dorm. He made sure that she got into the room okay before going into his and Andrew's dorm. He fell back asleep with a smile on his face. He was excited that he finally knew something that nobody else did.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how much lighter her shoulders felt now that someone else knew that she was pretending to be her brother. She just wondered how much longer before anyone else would figure it out. Little did she know that not only did Toby know that she wasn't Sebastian but so did two other people.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over chapter* Well that didn't go according to plan! *chuckles* I actually think it went better... LOL... So click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter! *chuckles* Now lets see if this chapter will go as according to what I have planned! LMAO... *looks at Katie* Yes I know that it probably won't but I can hope can't I? This chapter is dedicated to my friend Silke! *smirks* I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling that class was over. She had seen the glances that she was getting from a couple of the girls in the class and she just wanted this class to be finished so she could go to soccer practice. She hadn't stopped to think about the repercussions it would bring to her when she went along with Paul's plan to make sure that the guys liked her well liked Sebastian.

She picked up her stuff and headed out of the classroom followed by Toby who said "Hey Sebastian you want to walk to the locker rooms with me?"

Viola looked over at Toby in shock and then laughed as she nodded. "Yeah I'll walk over with you man."

Toby grinned and then came to a stop when a brunette came up to Viola and said "Hey Sebastian you want to go out to dinner and a movie tonight?"

Toby's mouth dropped open in shock and then he had to bite back a laugh because of the look on Viola's face. He knew then that she hadn't thought about what it would actually mean to be her brother. He let out a chuckle then as he stepped forward to save Viola from having to answer because it looked as if she was in complete shock about what just happened. "I'm sorry Daisy but Sebastian can't come out tonight. He has plans with the guys from the team. Why don't you ask him in a couple of days when he doesn't have anything going on."

Daisy frowned at Toby and then looked back at Viola who was still trying to get her voice to work. "Sebastian would you really rather hang out with guys when you could go out with me and make out?"

Viola started choking but when she got it under control she cleared her voice and said in her brothers voice "Sorry Daisy but I already have plans. I wouldn't be the guy I am if I didn't keep my word. As for the making out part with you I would have said no to that anyways. After all I just saw you with Drayton from Cornwall the other day. I wonder what your fellow cheerleaders would say if they knew you were making out with the enemy."

Daisy's mouth dropped open but instead of saying anything she turned and walked away leaving Viola alone with Toby who was cracking up laughing now.

Viola looked over at Toby and hissed "What in the hell is so funny Toby?"

When Toby got his laughter under control he said "I can't believe she hit on you! That was just too funny. Lets get our things back to our dorms and then get to practice. We have fifteen minutes before we're due on the field. Was Daisy really making out with Drayton?"

Viola made a sound of disgust. "Yeah she was. I saw her when I met up with Kia, Yvonne and Paul at Cesario's."

Toby laughed again and shook his head as him and Viola walked back to their dorm rooms to drop their stuff off. He wondered as he waited on Viola to come back out of her and Duke's dorm room if he would be able to keep the fact that Sebastian was a girl to himself at Soccer practice today. He hoped that he could but he also knew that he didn't want to see Viola get hurt so he would keep an eye on her to make sure that she didn't. He smiled when Viola came back out of the dorm room already dressed for soccer practice and then walked with her to the locker room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they got to the locker rooms Viola stayed out in the hall letting Toby go in to change. She knew that she should have went in but she didn't think she could handle seeing things she shouldn't be seeing again right then especially after being hit on by a girl. When she felt eyes on her she turned her head and saw Coach Dinklage looking at her.

"Hey Coach." Viola said in Sebastian's voice.

Coach Dinklage winked and said "Hastings come here a minute. I need to talk to you."

Viola swallowed hard but walked over to the Coach and followed him into his office. "Yeah Coach?"

"I know you're not Sebastian. Do you care to tell me why you're impersonating your brother Viola?" Coach Dinklage said.

Viola gasped and then sighed. "I guess it's game over for me. I'll tell you why though Coach. The girls soccer team was cut at Cornwall and the boys Coach wouldn't let us try out for it. He said that girls aren't as fast, strong or as athletic as guys were. I then asked Justin who is the captain of the boys soccer team and my then boyfriend what he thought and he said that the Coach had said it all. I won't bore you with the details other than to say he had told me the day before that I was better than half of the guys on his team but he wouldn't admit that he said for it. Sebastian wanted to go to London because he had a gig so I figured that I could take his place here and show the guys at Cornwall that girls are just as good as boys if not better. I'll pack my things up and leave though."

Coach Dinklage didn't say anything for a few minutes as he stared at Viola in shock and amazement. "Does soccer mean that much to you?"

Viola nodded. "Yes it does Coach. Soccer is my life."

Coach Dinklage nodded and then looked behind Viola which caused her to turn and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw Principal Gold standing there looking at her with respect and awe on his face.

Coach Dinklage smiled and said "You're not packing up your things and leaving. You see Principal Gold and I both suspected that you weren't really Sebastian from the beginning so we did some digging and found out that he had a twin sister. When I noticed that you never showered with the guys it confirmed that you were Viola and not Sebastian. Now we just need to come up with a plan. I'm taking it that none of the guys know that you're a girl."

Viola's mouth dropped open in shock once again and she looked from Coach Dinklage to Principal Gold. "You mean I can stay? I don't have to leave?"

Principal Gold smiled a little and shook his head. "I already contacted your Mom but didn't tell her why and asked that you be transferred here. I just told her that Sebastian was having a hard time without you here. Now with that being said the only thing I could think of to do to make sure that nobody knew you were a girl since you obviously didn't want it found out was to put you in the same classes as Sebastian and I have you supposedly rooming alone for right now. It's against school policy to let girls and boys room together but since Duke Orsino has no clue you're not Sebastian if I was to take you out of that room it would make it known that something is up. I told all of your teachers that you are sick and that Sebastian is to get your homework for you to do. So you will have to continue doing Sebastian's work but now you will also have to do your own. Like Coach Dinklage said I'm taking it that none of the guys know that you're a girl."

Viola shook her head and blushed. "Actually Toby now knows I'm a girl and that I'm not Sebastian. He caught me in the shower at three thirty this morning."

Principal Gold and Coach Dinklage both laughed and Coach Dinklage said "I take it that you got Toby to agree not to tell anyone who you are until you're ready? I do want to make something clear Viola. After the Cornwall game or at the Cornwall game you make it clear that you're a girl. This school doesn't discriminate based on gender. You're a very good soccer player and I've seen Orsino working with you. I'm moving you to first string for the Cornwall game."

Viola couldn't stop the shriek from escaping her mouth as she ran over to Coach Dinklage and hugged him quickly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Coach Dinklage laughed and shook his head. "I think we do. Now I will also tell you if you decide to tell the guys that you're a girl before the Cornwall game I will stand behind you one hundred percent. It is your decision. Now I think it's time we get out on the field because the rest of the team are probably there and waiting. Oh and Viola you may want to fix your wig before we head out there."

Principal Gold laughed and said "I think if you don't mind Coach that I'm going to sit and watch practice. I want to see how good Viola is and see how Toby acts now that he knows that Sebastian is really Viola."

Coach Dinklage nodded and laughed. "Yeah I'm looking forward to seeing that too. Alright lets get out there then."

Viola nodded and walked out of the office ahead of the Coach and the Principal but as she walked out onto the field both Coach Dinklage and Principal Gold were on either side of her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Toby walked out of the locker room with Duke and Andrew and he looked for Viola. He frowned when he didn't see her but then figured that she was already out on the field. He shrugged his shoulders though and started talking to Duke and Andrew. "I wonder where Coach is. He's usually out here by the time we come out from the locker room."

Duke nodded and looked around. "Coach isn't the only one missing. Sebastian also isn't out here for some reason. I've never known Sebastian not to make practice."

Toby swallowed and whispered to himself "Oh shit."

Duke and Andrew both looked at Toby and Andrew said "What did you just say Toby?"

Toby looked up and shook his head. "It was nothing Andrew. I just realized I forgot to do something."

Andrew looked at Toby with disbelief written all over his face but before he said anything something caught his eye and he looked over and his mouth dropped open a little. "Well that explains why Sebastian isn't out here. Here he comes with both Coach and Principal Gold. I wonder what happened. Although it doesn't look as if something bad happened because the Coach and Gold both have smiles on their faces and so does Sebastian."

At Andrew's words Toby's head turned and his eyes flew to Viola. He let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding when he saw the grin on her face. He looked at her with a question in his eyes and when he saw her smile bigger he let out a relieved sigh. He knew that he would find out later what happened.

Coach Dinklage let out a low chuckle when he saw the relief on Toby's face and then he looked at Viola and winked again before looking back at the team. "Alright everyone five laps around the field and then we'll practice."

Viola nodded and took off running but soon Toby caught up with her and they led the way around the field with everyone else behind them.

* * *

A/N 2: Well of course that didn't go the way I had planned! *sees Katie's look* Yes I know it never does! *clears throat* Well I had only known who 1 of the 2 were that knew that Viola was Sebastian so the 2nd person was a complete surprise to even me! *laughs* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... *smirks * This chapter is going to be fun to write! Oh in this story I will not have Duke trying to get with Olivia... Also some things may happen in this story before they happened in the movie... I need it that way so that it works! *laughs * Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were ahead far enough from the rest of the team Toby looked at Viola and said "What did Coach and Principal Gold want? I know that they must have been talking to you since you walked out with them."

Viola turned her head a little and gave Toby a smile. "Both Coach and Principal Gold know that I'm not Sebastian. They are willing to go along with what I have planned. Also Principal Gold talked to my Mom about having me transferred here so that I could be closer to ''Sebastian'' because he was missing me. I'll attend all classes as Sebastian but I now have twice the work because I have to do mine and Sebastian's."

Toby laughed and shook his head. "Well at least they are letting you play still. Lets finish these laps so that we can practice."

Viola nodded and took off running with Toby keeping pace with her. They finished the five laps in silence.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Coach Dinklage and Principal Gold watched the team run their laps in silence. They both were keeping an eye on Viola though to make sure that she was okay. They hadn't thought that now that they had confirmed that Sebastian really wasn't Sebastian but his twin Viola that it would change the way they thought but it did. Neither of them wanted to see Viola get hurt. However they soon pushed those thoughts out of their heads when they realized that they couldn't let on that something had changed at least they couldn't do it where others could pick up on it.

After the five laps were ran Coach Dinklage stepped forward and said "Alright now boys lets have a practice game. You all know if your shirts or skins so get with your other teammates."

As the teams split up Coach Dinklage sent a wink to Viola letting her know that he was going to have fun with this. He was glad now that he had Toby as a shirt because he knew that Toby would try to make sure that Viola didn't get hurt in any way, shape or form.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola smiled at Coach Dinklage and then smiled at Toby as they took their places on the field. She really loved playing soccer and she couldn't wait for the practice match to begin. She was so focused on the rush she always got while she played soccer that she didn't notice Andrew giving her a calculating look. As soon as the whistle blew and the match started she focused on getting the ball and trying to make a goal.

She saw Andrew and another player coming at her and she avoided Andrew but the other player slammed into her causing her to fall backwards. When she landed on the ground her head hit something hard and she groaned in pain.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Toby watched in horror as Viola hit the ground hard. He saw her head hit something and he swore. He ran over to her even as he heard the Coach yelling and swearing. He reached her side and got down onto his knees by her side. He put his hand on her head and heard her groan in pain. "Viola are you okay?"

Viola opened her eyes and groaned again as she said "My head hurts. I don't know what it hit."

Toby nodded and looked up when he heard others coming up to him and Viola. He knew that he had to keep it a secret that ''Sebastian'' wasn't Sebastian but he wasn't sure how he could mas his concern for Viola. He had seen how hard she the ground.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke had seen the looks that Toby, Coach Dinklage and Principal Gold had been giving ''Sebastian'' throughout practice and he wondered why it seemed as if they were keeping a close eye on him but he shrugged it off. However after he saw ''Sebastian'' hit the ground hard and he saw the way that Toby ran over to him and the way that both Coach and Principal Gold was acting he knew that something was up but he wasn't sure what.

He frowned when he heard Coach Dinklage yelling at Michael about watching what he was doing before he finally left Michael alone and ran over to ''Sebastian'' with Coach Gold at his side. He decided that he was going to find out what in the hell was going one way or another. He made his way over to where Toby, Coach Dinklage and Principal Gold were all kneeling on the ground by ''Sebastian's'' side.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After yelling at Michael for his screw up Coach Dinklage ran over to Viola and knelt down beside her. "Where are you hurt at Viola?"

Viola groaned and whispered "My head hit something but I'm not sure what."

Coach Dinklage nodded and frowned as he said gruffly "Toby lift Hastings head up but be careful."

Toby nodded and did as he was told. He knew that Coach Dinklage was telling him to be careful because he didn't want the wig to come off and he didn't want to cause Viola any more pain. He lifted her head of gently and scowled when he saw what she had hit her head on.

Coach Dinklage growled low in his throat when he saw the rock that Viola had hit with her head. He swore because he didn't understand how a rock had come to be on the soccer field. After picking it up he examined it before putting it in his pocket. He then looked back down at Viola in concern because he saw that her eyes were still shut tight and he could tell that she was hurting. "You hit your head on a rock. Do you think you can stand up? We need to get you checked out."

At Coach Dinklage's words Viola's eyes flew open and to his eyes in panic. "We can't get me checked out Coach!"

Duke frowned when he heard the change in ''Sebastian's'' voice and he said "Why can't you get checked out man? I can see that you have a goose egg on the back of your head from here."

Viola swallowed hard and cleared her throat and looked at Duke as she said "I'm fine man. It's just a bump on the head. In fact I want to keep on playing."

Toby scowled at Viola and shook his head. "V...Sebastian no you can't continue to play. You just hit your head pretty hard."

Viola glared but before she could say anything Coach Dinklage cut in with "If Sebastian feels up to playing some more we'll play. We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Toby swallowed but nodded and helped Viola up off the ground. He knew that he was letting his emotions cloud his judgment but he didn't want her to get hurt any worse. But he could tell from looking at her that she wanted to continue with practice so he gave up. He just promised himself once practice was over that he'd take her out dressed as herself one way or another.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over chapter and clears throat* Well that didn't go exactly as planned! LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke waited on Sebastian to walk away from Toby and then he turned his head towards Toby and said "Man what the hell? Why are you so protective of Sebastian all of a sudden?"

Toby looked at Duke and then turned his head away. "It's nothing man. I just um promised his sister that I'd keep an eye on him until she transferred here."

Duke's eyebrow rose at that and he said "Sebastian's sister is transferring here? When? How do you even know her?"

Toby swallowed hard and said "Actually she's already transferred here. She just hasn't started school yet because she's sick. Although I do have plans with her tonight. Like I said don't worry about it man."

Duke frowned as he watched Toby quickly walk away from him. He shook his head to get it back in the game. He knew that there was something more going on and he promised himself he would figure it out. He shook his head again and then headed off to his side of the field. He didn't know why but for the rest of the practice he kept an eye on Sebastian.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as practice was over Toby, Coach Dinklage and Principal Gold all went up to Viola and Principal Gold said "Viola you're getting checked out. I called Olivia Lennox's Mom and told her what happened. She'll meet us at Olivia's dorm room to check you over. I know that you said you didn't want anyone else to know but I think it'd be smart to tell Olivia especially since I've seen the way her eyes light up whenever your brother's name is mentioned."

Viola sighed but nodded. She had fought off the pain she was feeling for the rest of practice but now she couldn't fight it anymore. Besides that she was feeling sick and dizzy. "I'll go along with that. I was planning on telling Olivia anyways."

Principal Gold nodded and Coach Dinklage said "Toby hit the showers. I'm sure you know where Olivia's dorm room is. You can come there after you get cleaned up. We'll take Viola straight there now."

Toby nodded and looked over at Viola. From the corner of his eye he saw Duke and Andrew both looking at him and waiting. "Go with Coach and Principal Gold Vi. I'll make sure to catch up with you once I'm showered. Make sure you listen to them though."

Viola nodded and then groaned when the action caused pain to shoot through her head. "Go Toby I'll be fine with them. I'll see you soon."

Toby nodded and after one last look at Viola he ran over to Duke and Andrew. He hated that he had to leave her but he knew that he needed to get cleaned up because he was all hot and sweaty from practice. He ignored Andrew and Duke when he reached them and walked towards the locker room.

"Why isn't Sebastian coming to the locker rooms?" Andrew asked.

Toby looked at him and then away. "Coach and Principal Gold are taking him to get his head looked at. Apparently he's in a lot of pain."

Andrew nodded but Duke said "When are you going to tell us whats going on man? I know that something is."

Toby sighed and shook his head. "There isn't anything going on Duke. I don't know what you're talking about."

Duke shook his head. "Yeah there is something going on and I know that you know what it is. You may as well tell me because I'll find out sooner or later."

Toby's temper flared and he came to a stop just outside the boys locker room and he glared at Duke. "Listen man it's none of your business. Just leave it alone for now."

Duke's and Andrew's mouths both dropped open in shock and watched as Toby left the standing outside of the locker room as he went in. They couldn't believe that Toby had just snapped at them. They both knew then that something really was going on because Toby was usually laid back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Coach Dinklage looked at Viola as he helped her walk and he said "I shouldn't have let you continue you practicing. You can barely stand up now."

Viola groaned. "I needed to keep practicing Coach. I know that it was probably stupid but with the way Toby reacted I could tell that Duke was becoming suspicious. I'm not ready for him to find out yet."

Principal Gold looked at Viola with a slight smile. "You know I'm not as dumb as I act or however I act. Viola I know that you have a crush on Duke and that's okay. If it's any consolation I don't think he's going to be any different once he finds out that ''Sebastian'' isn't really Sebastian but you."

Viola sighed. "And here I hoped I had been hiding it but apparently not good enough."

Coach Dinklage laughed. "Oh you're hiding it but I could also see it when he was training you. If you two ever get together I think you'll make it. Now lets get you checked out."

Viola nodded slightly and then groaned again.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Olivia was sitting on her bed when there was a knock on her dorm room door. She frowned but got up from the bed and went to answer the door. When she saw Coach Dinklage, Principal Gold and ''Sebastian'' standing there along with her Mom her mouth dropped open. "What in the world is going on? Mom why are you here?"

Principal Gold cleared his throat and said "Olivia we'll explain once we get in here but can you let us in please?"

Olivia nodded and opened the door further and then stepped back. She gasped when she saw that Coach Dinklage was basically carrying ''Sebastian'' even though ''Sebastian's'' feet were on the ground. Once they were all in she shut the door and turned back towards her unexpected visitors. "Okay now that you're all in here can you tell me what in the world is going on? What's wrong with Sebastian?"

Viola who was fighting the urge to get sick sat up slightly on the bed that Coach Dinklage had put her on and pulled off her side burns and wig and looked at Olivia. "Actually I'm not Sebastian. I'm his twin sister Viola. I was pretending to be Sebastian because the girls soccer team at Cornwall got cancelled and the boys wouldn't let me try out. Sebastian went to London because he had a gig to play so I decided to take his place here. Coach Dinklage and Principal Gold found out that I wasn't really Sebastian a while ago I guess but Toby found out this morning. I'm sorry that I lied to you Olivia. I was going to tell you soon anyways but then I got hurt so it moved the timetable up on me telling you."

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock and then she laughed. "I knew there was something different about you. At least you told me before I fell for you the rest of the way. It's nice to meet you Viola."

Viola blushed a little and said "Just so you know Olivia everything I said while you thought I was Sebastian would be exactly what Sebastian would have said. When he comes back from London I'll introduce you two."

Olivia smiled and then looked at the three adults in the room and said "So is Viola allowed to continue to be ''Sebastian?'' I think she should be since she's come this far."

* * *

A/N 2: *clears throat and looks at Silke* No killing me for the ending! Katie said it was okay! *laughs* Anyways I know I'm evil but click the button and let me know what you think...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter! *looks at Silke * Are you happy now? I'm updating... *grins * Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Principal Gold looked at Olivia with a smile. "Don't worry about anything Olivia. Viola here will continue to pretend to be her brother until she is ready to let everyone know who she actually is. When Coach Dinklage and me figured out that Sebastian wasn't really Sebastian at all I called Viola's mother and asked for her to be transferred here because her brother wasn't doing well being away from her. Viola here will be doing her school work plus her brother's until she is ready to let everyone know that ''Sebastian'' is actually her. I have told Viola's teachers to give ''Sebastian'', Viola's homework since she is going through a tough time right now."

Olivia let out a breath she hadn't even been aware that she had been holding. "Oh thank God. I'm glad that Viola gets to stay."

Viola smiled and then groaned. "God it hurts to even smile."

Vivian Lennox gave Viola a slight smile as she checked her head over. "Well you have a nice sized goose egg on the back of your head honey. From the way that your pupils keep dilating I would say that you also have a concussion. I'll give you something for the nausea and the pain but if you go to sleep somebody needs to wake you up every two hours for the first twelve hours and then every four hours for twelve hours after that. I also want to make sure that everyone knows you are not to go to classes tomorrow or soccer practice. You need a full day of rest."

Viola sighed but nodded. "Uh what are we going to tell the guys? Heck what am I going to tell Duke?"

Just as Viola asked that there was a knock on the door and Olivia made her way to the door and cracked it open. When she saw that it was Toby she smiled and stepped back and pulled him into her room before shutting the door and walking back over to the bed with Toby right behind her.

"How is she doing?" Toby asked everyone.

Viola chuckled but then abruptly stopped as it hurt her head. "I'm alive Toby. You don't have to worry so much about me. However we're going to have to hold off on going out to supper because Olivia's mom said I need to rest the rest of today and all of tomorrow."

Toby smiled and nodded. "I was going to suggest holding off on going out to supper anyways. You hit your head pretty hard. So what's the damage?"

Viola sighed and looked at Coach Dinklage who nodded and said "She has a pretty good goose egg on the back of her head and she has a concussion. We were just thinking on what we could do because she has to be woke up every two hours for the next twelve hours."

Toby frowned and then smiled. "We could just tell Duke that you made ''Sebastian'' get checked out Coach Dinklage and that the Doctor said that he is to be woke up every two hours for the next twelve hours. It wouldn't per say be a lie."

Coach Dinklage thought about that for a minute and then looked at Principal Gold. "What do you think about that Horatio?"

Principal Gold nodded. "That would work. We'll just have to make sure that Viola has her sideburns and wig in place."

Viola groaned at that and then Olivia said "Why don't you just tell Duke that ''Sebastian'' had to go home for some reason? Or have Viola call Duke and act like ''Sebastian'' and tell Duke that he had to go home for some reason and then ask Duke if he would mind if Viola stayed in their dorm room tonight because she got hit in the head with something and she has a concussion. That way Viola doesn't have to worry about making sure the wig and sideburns stay in place. This way it will give the goose egg on her head time to go down."

Coach Dinklage and Principal Gold both frowned for a minute and then smiled and Principal Gold said "After Viola makes the call I'll walk her to her room. We can say that Viola's ex is bothering her and Sebastian asked me for permission to let Viola stay in his and Duke's room tonight so that not only could Duke wake Viola up every so often but so that Viola's ex couldn't find her. It wouldn't be much of a lie because I've noticed Justin Drayton hanging around here lately."

Viola frowned at that and then said "Couldn't Toby call Duke for me and say that he just talked to Sebastian? I'm afraid that if I do it I'm not going to be able to keep up my ''Sebastian'' voice with as bad as my head is hurting."

Coach Dinklage looked over at Toby. "Are you up to making that phone call Toby? If not I could do it."

Toby smiled and shook his head. "I'll call Duke."

Everyone nodded and stayed quiet while Toby took his cell phone out and dialed Duke's number.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke was sitting on his bed reading a soccer magazine when his cell phone rang. He frowned when he saw that it was Toby calling because he had just seen him not even twenty minutes ago. He sighed and picked up his cell. "Hey man what's up?"

_Toby took in a deep breath and let it out. "Hey man I just ran into Sebastian. He had to go home to take care of something for his sister so he won't be back until tomorrow at some point. He wanted me to ask you if you would mind his sister sleeping in his bed tonight."_

Duke frowned and said "Why man? What happened?"

_Toby sighed. "Viola got hit in the head with something while her and Olivia were out today. Olivia's mom who is a Doctor checked her over and said she has a concussion and needs to be woke up every two hours for the first twelve hours. She could stay with Olivia but Sebastian said he'd feel more comfortable if you could keep an eye on Vi tonight because her ex has been harassing her and Drayton won't think to check yours and Sebastian's room for her."_

Duke swore when he heard the name Drayton. "Yeah bring her here. We'll figure out something to tell Malcolm if he finds out Viola is spending the night in the room with me. Is Viola okay?"

_Toby looked over at Viola and saw that she had passed out and he frowned. "Okay is a relative term bro. She has a pretty bad concussion and she's passed out currently. I also ran into Coach Dinklage and Principal Gold so they will be walking with me. Principal Gold knows the situation with Drayton because Sebastian told him before he took off."_

"Okay man then I'll see you guys shortly." Duke said. He didn't even bother waiting on Toby to reply before he hung up. He looked around his room and then stood up and quickly picked up some of the things lying around on the floor. Once he was finished he sat back down on his bed and thought about the fact that he would be having a girl sleep in his room tonight. He just hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself since he wasn't use to talking to girls without stuttering because he got so nervous around them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After putting his cell phone back in his pocket he turned towards everyone and said quietly "You all heard what I told Duke. That way we all have the same story. How are we going to get Vi back to hers and Duke's dorm room since she's passed out?"

Coach Dinklage smiled and bent down and gently picked Viola up into his arms. "I'll carry her Toby. You lead the way and I'll walk behind you and then Horatio, Vivian and Olivia can follow behind us. I think all of us will feel better once we see how Duke reacts to Viola being Viola instead of Viola pretending to be Sebastian."

Toby nodded and pulled open Olivia's dorm room and led the way out followed by everyone else.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* That actually went the way I wanted it to for a change! lmao! Click the button and let me know what you think of it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all I'm so sorry for the delay in updating... My laptop crashed on me twice and I was in the hospital... So without further ado I give you the next chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Toby reached Duke's dorm room first and knocked. He heard everyone else stop behind him. He stole a quick look at Viola and then looked back at the door as he heard it opening. He hoped that Duke wouldn't notice that Viola was wearing the same clothes that "Sebastian" had been wearing during soccer practice. "Hey man."

Duke looked at Toby and then at Coach Dinklage, Principal Gold, Olivia and her mom and then back at Toby. "Hey. Come on in. I pulled Sebastian's blankets down so that you guys could lay Viola right on the bed. Is she okay?"

Vivian stepped forward and gave Coach Dinklage, Toby, Olivia, and Principal Gold a slight push each and once they all walked into Duke's dorm room with Viola she turned towards Duke with a smile. "Hi Duke I'm Vivian, Olivia's Mom. Viola will be alright. She has a concussion so you will need to wake her up every two hours for the next twelve hours. Then you will need to wake her up every four hours for the following twelve hours. It wouldn't hurt to keep something by the bed in case she gets sick. When you wake her up be sure to ask her questions that she should know the answer to such as her name, her brother's name and son on."

Duke nodded and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He saw that Toby, Principal Gold, and Coach Dinklage were all turned away and facing the door instead of looking at the bed and he frowned. He looked over at the bed and his mouth dropped open when he saw that Olivia was changing Viola's shirt. He quickly turned his head back towards Vivian with his cheeks a bright red. "Can you tell me how she got a concussion?"

Vivian thought quickly and said "I'm not really sure how she got the concussion. I just know that Sebastian got the call and he told Horatio and Coach Dinklage about his sister and then they called me on the way to Olivia's dorm room."

Duke frowned but nodded. "So why didn't Sebastian stay long enough to bring her here himself? And why is she staying here and not in hers or even Olivia's dorm room? Not that I mind that she's staying here."

Before Vivian could answer a voice from behind them weakly whispered "Because Justin will probably be looking for me. He's been harassing me but I haven't wanted to tell anyone. I thought that if I just ignored him he would get the hint and leave me alone."

At Viola's words Toby, Coach Dinklage, Principal Gold, Duke, and Vivian all turned towards her and Toby demanded "Why on Earth didn't you let someone know? From what I know about Drayton he isn't the type who will give up."

Viola sighed and shook her head and then groaned in pain and realized she shouldn't have done that. "I didn't want anyone worrying about me. I thought that he had gotten the message that I didn't want him when I told it to him in no uncertain terms. However apparently he isn't getting the message because I've noticed him around the school and he keeps calling and texting my phone. I don't know what to do anymore."

Principal Gold looked closely at Viola and saw that even though she was hiding it well that she was scared. "I will handle Justin Drayton, Viola. You just worry about getting better and getting over what you're getting over. I will make sure that the teachers know that Sebastian is excused from classes for the next couple of days because of a family emergency. I'm sure Duke or Toby would be happy to get yours and Sebastian's homework for you and give it to you so that when you see Sebastian in a couple of days you can give it to him. In the mean time even though it's against rules I want you to room with Duke here. I think your brother was right in saying that this is the last place that Justin would think to look. If you need to go out some where make sure you tell someone and if at all possible make sure that you have someone with you."

Viola sighed but said "Yes sir."

Olivia looked at Viola in concern and said "After classes let out tomorrow I'll come help you with your homework so that you don't get behind. If you need me before then I programmed my cell number into your phone."

Viola smiled slightly and then looked at Vivian and said "Thank you for checking me over."

Vivian smiled. "It was no problem. Any friend of Olivia's is welcome at my home or to call me any time they need to. I'll come by and check on you in the morning. I'm going to leave some medicine with Duke for the nausea and the pain. Take them as you need them."

Viola gave a slight nod and Coach Dinklage said "Alright everyone lets give Viola some breathing room. Toby why don't you come with me so we can talk?"

Toby nodded and then looked at Viola. "I'll be across the hall if you need anything at all Vi. I promised Sebastian I'd look after you."

Viola smiled at Toby and said "I'm pretty sure I'll be okay. After all Duke is here. I don't think he's going to let anything happen to me."

Duke felt his cheeks warm up again and he said "No I... no I won't let anything happen to Viola. I'll keep a close eye on her for the rest of the day."

Viola smiled and waved at everyone and watched them leave and shut the door before she looked at Duke. "I'm sorry that I got dumped on you like this."

Duke couldn't help but smile slightly. "It's al... alright. I don't mind in the least. Do you need anything?"

Viola looked at Duke and said "Not right now. I think all I want to do is try to sleep some."

Duke nodded. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours."

Viola didn't even answer as she closed her eyes on a sigh. She couldn't believe that she was staying in the dorm room as herself and not as her brother for once. It felt weird but yet it felt good. She could feel Duke's eyes on her and she smiled slightly as she drifted off to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke couldn't take his eyes off of Viola even though he tried. It was as if some kind of magnetic force was drawing his attention back to her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He sat down on his bed and picked up the soccer magazine but didn't even look at it. He smiled as he saw Viola's breathing even out. He couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like rooming with her.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over chapter* Well that went kind of how I planned... *laughs and shakes head* I had this chapter all finished before my laptop crashed... When it crashed I lost everything so I had to start the chapter over again... *grins* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for that... I've just been really sick... So here is a new chapter for you all... FINALLY! LOL... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke kept looking over at Viola to check on her even though he knew that she was doing alright. It was as if he couldn't stop himself from checking on her. He sighed as he once again locked eyes on her sleeping form. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and he couldn't believe that she was actually allowed to room with him tonight. He knew that he would stay up all night if he had to just to make sure that she was alright.

He sighed again and then looked back at the magazine on his lap. He smiled as he thought about the fact that Viola liked soccer just like he did. He couldn't wait to talk to her about it. He could only hope and pray that he didn't stutter while talking to her like he normally did with most girls because he was unsure of himself around girls.

His thoughts ran wild as he flipped through the magazine. He was proud of himself for not looking over at Viola to check on her again. The next time he looked at the clock he saw that it was time to wake her so he put the magazine down on his bed and then stood up and walked over to Sebastian's bed. He smiled slightly as he put his hand on Viola's shoulder and lightly shook her. "Hey Viola you need to wake up for a few minutes."

He chuckled when he heard Viola groan and mumble "No. Just five more minutes Mom."

He shook his head and said "I'm not your Mom, Viola. Come on you only need to wake up for a few minutes and then you can go right back to sleep. Come on open up those pretty eyes of yours for me so I can see them."

He was so shocked at what he had just said to Viola that his mouth fell open and it was still like that when Viola finally opened up her eyes and said "You think my eyes are pretty?"

He swallowed hard and mumbled "Yes."

Viola chuckled slightly and then groaned when the sound hurt her head. "God my head is killing me. I feel as if I was ran over by a mack truck."

Duke chuckled lightly and said "I have some medicine to give you if you need it. Now I need to ask you some questions. What is your name?"

Viola chuckled slightly again and rolled over onto her side and faced Duke. "Viola Hastings."

Duke smiled. "How old are you?"

Viola rolled her eyes. "Seventeen."

Duke nodded. "What is your brothers name?"

Viola smirked. "Sebastian Hastings. Can't you come up with some better questions Duke?"

Duke raised an eyebrow and then got a wicked glint in his eye. "What in the world did you ever see in Justin Drayton?"

Viola laughed and then groaned. "Oh God don't make me laugh."

Duke looked at Viola in concern and said "I'm sorry. Are you alright? Do you want a pill?"

Viola smiled at the concern in Duke's eyes and in his voice. "It's alright Duke I was only teasing. I'm alright and I think I will wait on the pill until the next time you wake me up. As for what I saw in Justin is quite simple. I was the captain of the girl's soccer team and he was the captain of the boy's soccer team. I thought it only fitting that we go out. Now I'm wishing I wouldn't have used that logical approach at all. I really hate him and he won't leave me alone."

Duke sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Viola with a slight smile. "Well you're here now and we'll make sure he doesn't get to you. This time though if he starts texting you or calling you make sure to tell Sebastian or someone else. You shouldn't have to put up with him like you are. Drayton is nothing but a baby. I made him cry."

Viola lifted an eyebrow and said "You did?"

Duke smirked and nodded. "Yes I did. It was at last years soccer game."

Viola remembered then and she chuckled. "Oh my God that was you?"

Duke nodded. "Yeah it was. I'd love to do it again. If you don't want Sebastian worrying about you then you come to me. I'll deal with Drayton if I have too."

Viola smiled and then yawned. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so sleepy and in pain. Thank you Duke."

Duke smiled and shook his head as he stood up. "You don't need to thank me Viola. Get some rest and we'll talk again in a couple of hours."

Viola smiled and said "Okay Duke. Thank you for doing this even though you don't know me."

Duke smiled again and said "It's not a problem Viola. Get some sleep."

Viola smiled again and closed her eyes. As she waited for sleep to claim her again she thought about Duke. She couldn't believe how nice he was being to her. She had started to like him as she pretended to be Sebastian but being herself right now she was liking him even more. She could only hope and pray that once he found out the truth that he wouldn't hate her. She finally fell back asleep with a smile on her lips as she thought about Duke.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke looked over and smiled when he saw that Viola was already back asleep. The smile on his lips grew even bigger when he saw that she had a slight smile on her own lips. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been thinking about to put that smile on his face. He found himself wishing that she had been thinking of him.

He still couldn't believe that he had told her she had pretty eyes and that he hadn't even stuttered once. He thought about their whole conversation and realized in shock that he hadn't stuttered once while talking to her. He was happy about that but at the same time he was wondering why that was. He shook his head to clear it and then looked back down at the magazine he had picked back up when he sat back down on his bed.

* * *

A/N 2: *clears throat* Well now! That didn't go how I thought it would! LMAO... I hope you guys enjoy the update... Click the button and let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I meant to have this story updated before now but real life got in the way and I had some things to deal with and then my muse went on a writing spree for a couple book series that I read. Lol. But have no fear here is a new chapter! LOL! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke was tired because he hadn't been able to sleep the night before because he was afraid that he wouldn't hear the alarm clock to make sure that he got up to check on Viola every two hours. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about the night before. He couldn't believe how easy he had found it to talk to Viola. He couldn't believe that he hadn't stuttered once like he normally did when talking to a girl.

He looked up when the door to his dorm room walked in and he smiled slightly when he saw the object of his thoughts walk slowly into the room and close the door. His tired eyes took her in and noticed that even though while she looked pale she looked more alert than she did yesterday when he had met her and more alert than she had been all through out the night even though they had talked several times for several minutes at a time. "How are you feeling?"

Viola felt her heart thud hard in her chest at Duke's voice and she looked at him and gave him a slight but tired smile. "My head feels as if it was hit with something. Oh wait I did."

Duke chuckled and said "Why don't you lay back down for a while? We're at the twelve hour mark now so I only have to wake you up every four hours instead of every two hours."

Viola sighed and then looked at Duke and said "I'll make you a deal Duke. If you lay down and get some sleep I'll lay back down."

Duke frowned and shook his head. "If I go to sleep I won't hear the alarm so that I can wake you back up to check on you. I want to make sure that you're alright."

Viola frowned and then a thought occurred to her and she smirked. "Well then in that case you'll just have to lay down with me in the same bed. Come on Duke I can tell that you're tired and you need your sleep too. Even though I got sleep last night I feel as if I didn't and my head is killing. I won't be able to sleep if I'm worrying about you. So why don't you lay with me and we'll sleep?"

Duke's mouth dropped open in shock and he stared at Viola. "You want me to sleep with you?"

Viola chuckled slightly at the shock she heard in Duke's voice. "Yes Duke I want you to sleep with me. We both need it. Plus if you're in the same bed with me you will know that I'm just fine."

Duke sighed and then said "If you're sure Viola."

Viola smiled. "I wouldn't have suggested it Duke if I wasn't sure. This way we both get some much needed rest. Plus if I lay down and sleep in the same bed with you maybe the nightmares will keep at bay."

Duke frowned at this and he looked at Viola in concern. "You're having nightmares? Why didn't you tell me when I woke you up every two hours last night? I may have been able to help you so that you wouldn't have had them."

Viola once again smiled as she looked at Duke as she walked over to his bed. "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would worry. I may not know you that well just yet Duke but I think I'm right."

Duke sighed but nodded. "You're Viola. I would have worried. Now come here and lay down with me so we can both get some sleep. I'll chase away your nightmares honey."

Viola's mouth dropped open in shock and she stared at Duke. "You just called me honey."

Duke ducked his head as he felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't realize that he had called her honey until she pointed it out and he could have banged his head into the wall. "I'm sorry Viola. It just kind of slipped out of my mouth."

Viola climbed into the bed and put her head on Duke's pillow and faced him with a slight smile. "It's okay Duke. Don't beat yourself up over it. Besides I kind of liked it."

Once again Duke's mouth dropped open in shock as he saw the truth shining in Viola's eyes. "Well okay then if you're sure you don't mind it."

Viola chuckled and then moved her head to Duke's chest. "I hope you don't mind if I lay like this. I just think hearing your heartbeat will help me sleep more peacefully."

Duke was thankful that Viola wasn't looking at his face as she talked because he blushed again. He couldn't believe that she was comfortable laying in the same bed with him since she had just met him yesterday for the first time. He couldn't help but feel as if he knew her already and he wasn't sure why that was. He knew that she was Sebastian's twin but that wouldn't explain why he felt as if he knew her.

Instead of answering her he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket and sheet up with his other arm. He had to work hard to keep from gasping out loud at the sensations he was feeling with having Viola in his arms. His last coherent thought was that he could get use to this.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola knew the instant Duke fell asleep because of the way his breathing evened out. She sighed in pleasure as she listened to his breathing and his heartbeat. She couldn't believe how good she felt with his arm around her. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to keep up the pretense that she was Sebastian once she went back to it.

What she did know was that it was going to be harder than hell to keep her hands to herself when she was pretending to be Sebastian once more. Now that she knew what it felt like to be Duke's arms she knew she was going to want to feel it more and more. She couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to pull off being Sebastian and being Viola so that she could get in some cuddle time with the boy who was quickly stealing her heart without his even knowing it.

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips as she thought about how caring Duke was towards her even though he just met her for all intents and purpose.

* * *

A/N 2: *clears throat* Well that went some what as planned! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know that it's been quite a while since I've updated and for that I'm sorry... All I can say is that Real Life got in the way.. We've had helacious storms and a couple tornado's... I can't promise that this chapter will be long because I'm writing with a broken thumb and I can only see out of one eye... But I wanted to at least try to update this story.. So hold on folks you're in for a bumpy ride this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola blinked her eyes open slowly and groaned when she tried to move slightly. She blinked her eyes again when she realized that she was being held in place by an arm. It was then that it all came flooding back to her. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she looked at the sleeping face of Duke.

She turned her head slightly and was surprised to see it was eight in the morning. Then again she knew that they had both slept restless last night because he did always wake up to make sure he woke her up every four hours. She knew that he had classes today but she was reluctant to wake him up for them because she knew that he needed some interrupted sleep. It was with that thought in mind that she slipped out of the bed carefully and stood up. After taking a few minutes to stretch she walked to the door and opened it slowly so that she wouldn't wake Duke up. Once outside the door to their dorm room she walked across the hall and knocked on Andrew's and Toby's door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Andrew and Toby were sitting on their beds talking when a knock sounded on their door. They frowned because they knew it wasn't Duke since he usually just knocked once and then walked in. They looked at one another and then they both got up together and went to the door.

Andrew stood off to the side while Toby pulled open the door. Both of them were surprised to see that it was Viola standing there. They took a minute to look her over before stepping back and motioning for her to come in. They frowned slightly when they noticed how slow she was walking. They also were both worried about how her and Duke were getting along since neither of them saw Duke or her yesterday. They had stopped by to check on them but when they didn't receive an answer to their knock on the dorm room dorm they figured that both of them were asleep which they also figured that both Viola and Duke both needed.

As soon as Viola was in their dorm room Toby turned towards her with concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling Vi?"

Viola chuckled slightly and then gave both Toby and Andrew a smile to let them know that she was alright. "I'm doing alright. I wanted to talk to you two though about something."

Both Toby and Andrew frowned slightly and Andrew said "What is it? Is everything okay with you and with Duke?"

Once again Viola chuckled and held up a hand. "Calm down Andrew everything is fine with me and with Duke. But I wanted to ask you two if you would mind picking up Duke's, Sebastian's and my homework for today and yesterday. I think that Duke needs to sleep. He may have slept off and on yesterday but he needs some interrupted sleep."

Andrew let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled and nodded. "Of course we will Viola. You two just take it easy today. How's your head doing?"

Viola shrugged and ran a hand over her head where she could still feel the bump. "It's okay. I still have some pain but not nearly as much as I did yesterday and the day before. Thank you both for being such good friends to both Duke and ''Sebastian''."

Toby bit back a chuckle at the way she said "Sebastian's" name. "It's not a problem at all Vi. We've known Duke for a couple years now and "Sebastian" is cool. I hope that you will also consider us your friend."

Viola smiled at Toby and nodded slightly and then winced as it shot some pain through her head. "If course I will Toby. I guess I had better get back over to Duke's and "Sebastian's" dorm before Duke wakes up and freaks because I'm not there. After school and if you two don't have soccer practice today would you two mind going with me to Cesario's? I need to meet up with Kia, Paul and Yvonne."

Andrew and Toby both nodded. "Yeah we'll go with you. You don't need to be out alone until we figure out what the hell that tool Drayton is up to."

Viola laughed and said "Alright guys see you this afternoon and thank you."

Andrew and Toby both grabbed up their backpacks and followed Viola out of their dorm room. They waited until she was safely in Duke's and "Sebastian's" dorm room before heading out of the dorms and to their class.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola slipped back into hers and Duke's dorm room and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Duke was still sleeping. She smiled slightly when she thought about everything that had happened yesterday and how it had felt to sleep in his arms. She shook herself slightly to rid the though of her sleeping in his arms out of her head because she couldn't afford to think about that.

She sat down on her bed and just looked at him. She remembered how caring and considerate he was over her all day yesterday and the night before every time he woke her up. She remembered how caring he was when Vivian had stopped by yesterday morning to check on her. She remembered how sweet he was when she ended up getting sick. She sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. She knew that she was close to falling for him and she couldn't let herself do that. She still had too much going on to be able to focus on him like she would if they were together.

Just as that thought entered her mind her cell phone started ringing. She sighed as she recognized the ring tone. She knew that she couldn't keep ignoring his calls or he would just up what he was already doing to her. She sighed again and then picked her cell phone up. Her eyes were closed so she didn't realize that the ringing of her cell had woke Duke up. "What do you want Drayton? I told you to quit calling me."

Justin laughed on the other end. "That ain't gonna happen Viola. After all we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Why haven't you been at school?"

Viola groaned and said "We are no longer together Justin. I broke up with you. Remember? In fact I threw a soccer ball at you! How in the hell are you the freaking Captain of the boys soccer team when you're so damn stupid!"

Justin gasped and said "We're not over until I say we are Viola. Now get your ass to school because I want to see you. Your Mom just keeps telling me that you're not home."

Viola rubbed her hand over her face and then snapped her eyes open when she felt a hand on her leg. She saw Duke looking at her in concern and she gave him a slight smile as she shook her head. "Listen to me carefully Drayton because this is the last time I'm saying this. We are not together nor will we ever be together again. As for school I no longer go to Cornwall. Mom transferred me to Illyria because Sebastian wasn't doing so well. Now get a life Drayton and leave me alone. And quit showing up at this school. I've seen you and so have others. If you don't back off of me you won't like the results."

Justin laughed and said "You're mine Vi and never forget that. If you do I'll make sure you remember. I'll see you later baby."

Viola stared at her cell in shock after Justin hung up on her. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body at the threat that had been in his tone of voice. She looked up at Duke with wide eyes.

* * *

A/N 2: Yay I finally updated! LMAO! *snorts as I look over the chapter* Only the first half went as I planned... This chapter took me longer than it normally would to type out because of my broken thumb and the fact that I only can see out of one eye... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ooohhh I'm back with another chapter... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke looked at Viola with concern and anger mixed in his eyes. "Viola are you okay? What did Drayton want?"

Viola looked at Duke with fear in her eyes. She knew that he was waiting on her to answer but she couldn't seem to get her tongue to work. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then grabbed a hold of Duke's hand and held it tightly in her own. "He wanted to tell me that I was his and he would make sure that I remembered it. This is a side of Justin I've never seen before and I'm not scared to admit that it is a side that frightens me. He won't leave me alone Duke. He will continue to make my life hell until he get what he wants. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Duke stood up and then sat on the bed beside Viola. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. His free hand lifted to her face and he gently turned her head towards him. "Listen to me Viola. I don't care what Drayton says or does I promise you he will not get within a foot of you before he pays for everything he has said and everything he is doing. You're safe here and none of us are going to let you get hurt. You just have to trust in us. You just have to trust in me."

Viola smiled slightly as she lifted a hand to Duke's cheek. "I do trust in you Duke. I know that you wouldn't let him get to me intentionally but you can't be around all the time."

Duke shook his head. "If I am not around I'll make sure that someone is. You are not to leave this room alone to go anywhere by yourself."

Viola chuckled and said "Yes Dad."

Duke made a face and then without even realizing what he was doing he kissed Viola on the head. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you Viola."

Viola's breath caught in her chest at Duke's actions towards her. She had to fight herself to breathe normally because his touch affected her more than she thought it would. "I trust you Duke and because I trust you I need to tell you something. I know that I should tell you but I'm scared to tell you. I don't want you angry at me and I don't want you to hate me."

Duke frowned and looked down at Viola. "Why would I be angry at you Viola? Why would I hate you? You can tell me anything."

Viola sighed and then closed her eyes as she said "I didn't get this concussion by getting hit in the head with something while I was out with Olivia. I got this concussion the other day when we were having soccer practice and I hit my head on a rock. It was the day that Toby ran over to check on 'Sebastian'. 'Sebastian' isn't really Sebastian, Duke. I've been pretending to be my brother so I could play soccer here because the girls team was cut at Cornwall and the Coach of the boys team wouldn't let us try out for them. I'm the one who has been rooming with you the whole time not 'Sebastian' like you thought."

Duke's mouth kept opening and shutting as he listened to Viola talk. After she stopped talked he just sat there holding her to him without saying anything. He thought back over everything that he thought he knew about 'Sebastian' and realized that he should have known that 'Sebastian' wasn't really Sebastian. He felt Viola's eyes on him and he looked at her. He saw the fear in her eyes and the concern and he knew this time she was fearing his reaction to what she had just said. He took in a deep breath and let it out and then surprised Viola and himself by laughing. "I should have known. I mean there were so many things that wasn't adding up about 'Sebastian' but I never thought about 'Sebastian' being a girl. It all makes so much sense now. I take it that Toby knows and that is why he was so protective of 'Sebastian' at soccer practice two days ago?"

Viola nodded and looked at Duke carefully. "Yes Toby knows and so does Principal Gold and Coach Dinklage. I don't really want anyone else to know just yet. I'm sorry if you're mad at me or if you hate me Duke. Also it was Principal Gold who came up with the story of me being sick and not being able to attend classes. I will go to all the classes as 'Sebastian' and pick up my work and do mine and my brothers."

Duke looked at Viola with admiration in his eyes. "I'm not mad Viola and I don't hate you. I wish that you would have told me sooner but I do understand. So Principal Gold is okay with you rooming with me even though he knows that you aren't really 'Sebastian?'"

Viola nodded. "Yes he is. He is also the one who called my Mom and had her transfer me here by telling her that Sebastian was missing me so much and that he wasn't doing so well by being away from me."

Duke nodded. "I'll keep your secret Viola but I think we should let Andrew in on it. That way you don't have to pretend to be 'Sebastian' when we are in our dorm room."

Viola thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "That is a good idea. I know we need to let the others know too but for now I want them to see how good of a player I am. I don't want them to judge me just because I'm a girl."

Duke nodded. "I understand that. I'm glad that I finally know someone else who soccer is so important to. I also meant what I said Viola. You don't leave here without someone with you. I don't like Drayton and I don't trust him."

Viola nodded and then groaned. "Oh God Saturday is the carnival thing and both 'Sebastian' and I are to be there. I don't know how I'm going to do that. I'm going to have to switch clothes a couple times."

Duke thought for a minute and then grinned. "Toby, Andrew and I will help and don't you have friends who will help also?"

Viola smiled and nodded. "Yes I do. Paul, Kia and Yvonne will help me. The thing I'm worried about is Drayton will more than likely be there."

A hard look came over Duke's face. "He won't get near you Viola I swear. Now why don't we go outside and hit the ball around for a while?"

Viola smiled and nodded and then stood up. She saw Duke turn around so she quickly put shorts on and then grabbed her ball. "I'm ready."

While he had his back turned he had quickly pulled on his own shorts. He turned around and his breath caught in his chest. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. He held out his hand and when Viola grabbed it he led the way out of their dorm room and then out of their dorm building and to the soccer field. Little did he know that Drayton had saw them as the reached the field.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts and shakes head* That didn't go as planned at all! *chuckles* I wasn't expecting Viola to tell Duke the truth in this chapter! *shrugs and smirks* Oh well it happened... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: *clears throat* Wow it really has been a long time since I have updated this story…. I'm so sorry about that but I lost the notebook this story was in and then my muse went on a Harry Potter spree….. LMAO…. Anyways here is the next chapter finally….

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man….

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke had to admit he was actually happy that Viola was actually ''Sebastian'' because he had been starting to think that Sebastian was a little girly in some ways. As he kicked the ball back and forth with her he had to admit that she looked hot doing it and then he shook his head to clear his thoughts when he spotted a figure staring at both him and Viola. He stopped the ball with his foot and motioned for her to come to him and he let out a sigh of relief when she did so without questioning. He smiled down at her when she stopped next to him. "I think that we should head in for now."

Viola frowned and asked "Why?"

Duke sighed and said "Because we're being watched and I don't want to take the chance that Drayton will not be satisfied with just watching us."

Viola scowled but nodded because she had seen the person watching them from a distance as well. She had been trying to pretend that it wasn't Justin but she knew that it was. "Okay Duke."

Duke smiled slightly and said "Well let's go get cleaned up and then maybe get something to eat. How are you feeling now that you've been outside for a little while?"

Viola smiled and said "I feel better than I have been. I don't know what it is but anytime I kick a soccer ball around I feel better."

Duke nodded. "I know what you mean. Maybe we can come back out later with Toby and Andrew. I would feel better if there were more of us out here in case Drayton does try to do something."

Viola nodded and let Duke guide her back to the school. She wasn't really up for a confrontation in person with her ex just yet but she had no doubt that it would happen. Once they were inside and up at their dorm room she grabbed some clothes and looked once more at Duke. "I'm going to go and take a shower real quick. Do you think that maybe you could come keep watch and make sure that nobody comes in? I really don't feel up to making the trip to the women's shower rooms."

Duke nodded and said "I'll come and keep watch and then take one myself. By the time we both finish Toby and Andrew should be back and we can go out to eat. Maybe you could call Paul, Kia, and Yvonne and have them meet us and we can all discuss what it is that we can do."

Viola nodded and after waiting on Duke to grab his clean clothes she led the way to the shower room. She let Duke go in and make sure that nobody was in there before she walked in and quickly took a shower. Once she was done showering and dry she quickly pulled her clothes on and after taking a look in the mirror she decided that she would wait to fix her hair when she was back in the dorm room so that she could take her time. She bent down and picked up the clothes she had worn to kick the ball around with Duke and walked out of the shower room and sent Duke a smile. "Okay the shower is all yours Duke. I am going to head back to the dorm room and do my hair and things. I'm also going to lock the door so just knock twice when you come back to let me know that it is you and I will let you in."

Duke nodded and said "I'm glad that you are taking this seriously. I will knock twice wait five seconds and knock once more so that you know that it is me and not somebody else. Why don't you call your friends while you are alone?"

Viola nodded and then impulsively stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Duke's cheek. She gave him another small smile even as she blushed and then walked to their dorm room. She felt his eyes on her the whole time and her smile grew bigger.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke watched Viola as she walked to their dorm room and couldn't keep but grin. After he made sure that Viola was in their dorm room safely he walked into the shower room and took a quick shower as he let his mind think about Viola. He was happy that she had trusted him with not only her safety but with her secret as well. Normally he was all thumbs when it came to girls but he found that not to be the case when he was with Viola.

As he dried off and dressed he couldn't help but wonder if that was because Viola was like him in a lot of ways or if it was because he was just that comfortable with her since he got to know her during her time as being ''Sebastian.'' He couldn't help but grin as he thought about what Saturday would bring because he had no doubt that Drayton would be there just like he had no doubt that if Drayton said one wrong thing to Viola that he would make sure that Drayton got what was coming to him.

He knocked on the door of their dorm room twice, counted to five and then knocked again. He smirked when Viola opened the door blushing. He stepped in and then walked over to his side of the room and threw his dirty clothes in his hamper before turning back to Viola. "You okay?"

Viola nodded. "I'm fine Duke. Paul, Kia, and Yvonne are going to be on their way here in an hour and then we can all leave from here."

Duke nodded and sat down on his bed and pulled on a pair of socks and then his shoes. "That will be fine."

Viola smiled and then sat back on her bed to look in the mirror she had placed on the bedside stand and started doing her makeup.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Justin's blood was boiling after he watched his girlfriend with another guy. He didn't care what Viola had said about them not being together. Their relationship wasn't over until he said it was and he didn't say it was. He wasn't going to let her go that easily no matter what she thought, said, or did. He stalked away to where his car was parked and after pulling away he swore to himself that he would make Viola see that she was his and only his no matter what she thought.

* * *

A/N 2: Once again I'm sorry for the long delay in updating... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
